Forgiven
by Homura Made Me Do This
Summary: "I just want to have a nice talk with an old friend. I've made her so sad and tired, I think." Post-Rebellion. Godoka/Homucifer fluff. Lemon-y. Don't touch if you hate any of those. Idk anymore, that should be all.


**A/N : **HELLO. I know, I know. I was supposed to get chapter 9 of Day by Day done this week, but really, school's been stressing me out and I seriously don't want it to affect the storyline. So I'm sorry, I might put it on hiatus for a bit. But yeah, I've got the chapter half-done here. And here you go, a… little thing I've been writing for a close friend. And in case you haven't known me… this is so freaking cheesy so tread carefully or you will cringe. /whispers _There's lemon down there too._

**Disclaimer :** I don't own PMMM. If I do, I'd like to make an arc where everyone's distracted by Homucifer's damned dress. Ha.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiven<strong>

Gloved fingers tapped on the bedsheets in a steady rhythm, a low hum escaping her lips as her body swayed gently from left to right. Her hands then went down to remove the diamond-patterned thigh highs and tossed them to a vacant chair across the bed; she would want some air blowing against her legs when she was sleeping. Homura smiled at the ceiling, her eyes closing in utter bliss as she ignored whatever her familiars were muttering about.

Must be one of those "we're out of tomatoes" ramblings she'd usually have to deal with by getting them more and more tomatoes. She knew that they were going to use it for the sake of humiliating her, yet she couldn't stop herself from being tempted by her big sister instincts that she chose to get them more of those rather than hearing them cry all night. Or perhaps she was just annoyed by the high-pitched noises they would make that she'd go so far as to choose the option of being humiliated than losing the precious time she had to rest.

One of the dolls knocked on the door of her pure white bedroom; so pure that it made her stand out from everything else inside. Her tired eyes peered over to the spot where the door was located as she dropped her smile—she really had to take care of this, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal one of the taller dolls, Reiketsu, smiling without showing the signature sharp teeth of the dolls, signing that she wanted to ask something nicely. Though if Homura had to say, the smile was still unnervingly mocking to her as those strange, wide eyes stared at her unblinking.

"Yes, I know. Go buy them yourself. But remember to hold back because I still need other things to eat than tomatoes," Homura lazily ordered the doll as the latter tilted her head to the side in confusion. With a click of her tongue, Homura squinted at her familiar, "No, I'm not going anywhere. I need rest."

Reiketsu's head drooped as she slowly spun around and was about to leave the room right before her mistress called out to her; there it was again, Homura being a softie to her familiars.

"I'll go next time. You all have to be independent once in a while."

Homura had her back turned to Reiketsu, but she could definitely hear an incomprehensible noise made by the long-haired doll right before the sound of a door closing behind her was heard. Well, at the very least she knew that it sounded a little like a child's squeal.

* * *

><p>She had closed her eyes for a few minutes, before several rustling noises from where she had heard her familiars' protests' before were caught by her sensitive ears. She had tried to guess that it was just the dolls playing around, but she understood that when one of them goes out, most of them would follow. The uproars made were just way too loud for a few dolls to cause.<p>

Still, Homura wouldn't bother too much about it—her barrier was something beyond safe, and no one could ever enter it other than her dolls… and one person she had subconsciously allowed for an entrance; none other than Kaname Madoka.

"Ma…doka…" it had became a habit of hers to call out to the name once it appeared in her thoughts, whether it was only passing by or she purposefully thought of Madoka.

Her sleep was interrupted by another set of knocks on her door, oddly softer than the ones the familiars would usually do. Now it was getting strange, as she no longer heard small noises that would be made by those uncanny children when they were playing. She slowly got up in a sitting position, frowning as she became more aware of another presence on the other side of the door—another presence that was not one of the dolls, nor any of her other familiars that were less frequent in bothering her. It was _different_.

Two more knocks… and a somehow soothing yet uncertain voice called out, perceivable enough despite being muffled by the walls, "May I come in?"

_'That voice—?!'_

Homura didn't dare to turn around even though the door remained closed, shock all over her face as her grip on the sheets tightened. Her mouth was slightly ajar, disbelieving that she could hear _that_ voice right here, right now. Her pupils shrunk as they blankly locked themselves upon the wrinkled bedsheets and her breaths had somehow turned more unsteady. Though no matter how much of a shock it was, Homura had to do something to confirm it all, or else she would just end up dwelling in her worries.

"Y-Yes, come in…"

The door creaked open right after Homura gave out the permission, leaving her wondering if she had made the right choice. Footsteps echoed through the entire room, stopping for a moment when a small 'click' was heard almost immediately after. Homura said nothing—for she had fallen speechless—over the fact that this visitor had the nerve to lock the door without her consent. The chirpy chuckle she caught in her ears afterwards was enough for her to identify the unexpected guest. She could even recognize them by the way they took their steps; unhurried, but certain. They stopped, and Homura knew that this person had halted barely a feet away from the moderate-sized bed she was sitting on.

"Hey, Homura-chan," the voice greeted nonchalantly in contrast to Homura's easy-to-spot nervousness. As calm as it sounded, Homura couldn't help but jump slightly at the mention of her own name—followed by the honorific only one person would ever use on her.

"He… llo," Homura paused her words with a swallow of the lump that had formed in her throat ever since the person behind her walked into the room, "… Madoka…"

The bed shifted at the pink-haired goddess' weight as she sat down on the other edge, back-to-back with Homura. A smile slowly formed on her lips—if one wasn't there to begin with—as she let out a small giggle, "You sound tired. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"N-no, no… it's… it's fine," Homura muttered, wondering if she really meant it or not, "I wasn't actually asleep anyways…" Her words ended up sounding trailed off, and she had been too flustered to say anything else.

"So… you know," Madoka said quietly, matching the way Homura was speaking. She pulled her legs up onto the bed, fingers carefully rubbing on the bruise caused by her own carelessness. The dolls weren't that much of a hassle for her, since they were pulling mainly harmless pranks on her as she was about to walk further inside. It was just that one of the pranks made the floor a little too slippery and… all hell broke loose. Familiars sliding around, her struggling to stand up and failing so many times… she still considered it to be fun though; playing with the dolls. Letting out a small sigh, Madoka continued her words, "I think you should tell the dolls to be more careful. They could get hurt anytime soon."

Nothing was heard afterwards, perhaps a faint hum, but Homura's voice was still shaking that it sounded quieter than the wind blowing against Madoka's ears. Her fingers were curling into the white blanket she had been holding the entire time, reflecting the worry that had begun to haunt her very form. At this point, her mind had gone completely vacant save for the thought that this was not possible in any way. Yes, she was sure that if Madoka's powers were to return, she would definitely be able to sense it—to sense the other deity's presence even from a mile away.

Homura took a sharp intake of breath as she felt Madoka's finger run through several strands of her hair, brushing against her bare back every once in a while. She couldn't bring herself to look back even after the other girl displayed such an act of fondness—not even a simple peek. The sensation had long left her nerves, and now that it returned to her in a time she never expected to come, she was completely caught off-guard.

"… Why…" Homura whispered, her voice nearly cracking, "… W-Why are you here?"

Her question ended with a small gasp as the white-gloved hand stopped going down her black locks, resting itself on her lower back—she was quite sensitive there, to say the least. From how the bed shifted and the slight rustling of the sheets after, she knew that Madoka had scooted even closer to her. It was when Madoka spoke that their distance from one another was confirmed, "… Is it not alright for me to be here?"

Thick silence fell between the two, though Madoka let a smile creep up her lips in understanding that there would actually be no need for Homura to answer the question. She felt bad for asking, yet somehow she felt sheer relief at how the ravenette found it difficult to answer her.

Then Homura's shoulders began to tremble, her grip loosening on the blanket.

"I don't… I can't even look at you… not anymore…" Homura's words came out half-choked, "Why do you bother talking to me…? I expected you to confront me for what I've done, Madoka."

"Wouldn't that hurt you?" The pink-haired goddess uttered in a composed manner, still contrasting Homura in every aspect. It was then she started playing with those ebony locks again—her favorite thing to do—while secretly hoping that it would help calm Homura down, "I just want to have a nice talk with an old friend. I've made her so sad and tired, I think."

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Homura inched away from Madoka's hand so that she wouldn't feel any affection coming from the shorter female. Every small act that Madoka did to her always seemed genuine, as if the pink-head had put a huge amount of effort into pleasing her. Even now, after all she had done, sealing the goddess' powers, rewriting everyone else's memories… and many other things without a single approval from said girl… nothing had changed regarding the way she treated Homura. Not the slightest bit.

"There's no point in this, Madoka. I'm not letting you go no matter what—"

The sudden shift of the mattress' weight cut her words off as she felt two slim arms circle around her hips and she was immediately pulled into a gentle embrace. It was a matter of seconds until Madoka's sweet scent filled her nose and pink locks tickled her pale shoulder blades. Warm breaths were blowing against the side of her neck as Madoka whispered slowly, "A nice talk, Homura-chan. Neither do I want to let you go, but that's not exactly what I've been itching to tell you…"

Every part of her body had gone stiff and her attempts to break away from the hug were fruitless, only causing Madoka to hold her tighter. One part of her wanted to stay away from any contact with Madoka, but one part of her had found the comfort she had been searching for. And it would seem that the latter was more dominant, judging from how her back relaxed to rest on Madoka's torso. She could feel the golden-eyed girl's heartbeat—the exact same speed as her own.

After several moments of nothing to hear but their own breaths, Homura opened her dry lips, "… Then what do you want to tell me?"

Madoka brought her head up and rested her chin on Homura's shoulder, eyes opening slowly just as her smile got wider, "So many things. But I think I should say the most important out of them all right now…"

Homura bit her lower lip in utter frustration at how Madoka trailed off her words. The way one of Madoka's hands was moving down her arm to grasp her palm so agonizingly slow didn't help one bit. The taller girl had begun to feel warmth on her ears as she asked, "What is it?"

"… It's alright. It's really alright."

It didn't take long for Homura to realize the meaning behind Madoka's comforting words. Seeing those half-empty eyes widen in realization, Madoka gave the hand she was holding a gentle, reassuring squeeze and nuzzled Homura's head with her own. There was no response from Homura but she could feel the ravenette letting out voiceless whimpers, as if in disbelief—as if she had just heard something way too _impossible_ to be real.

"No way…" Homura said as her head slowly drooped, her voice was shaking by now and she clearly had no means of holding it back, "There's no way this is alright."

"I'm telling you the truth," Madoka responded, strands of Homura's hair began to tickle her cheek.

"But everything's wrong!" Homura hissed, her lips quivering even though the tears were yet to pour, "I took your powers away, I made a world meant to imprison you, and I even messed with everyone's memories—!"

"Ssh," Madoka stroked the back of Homura's palm with her thumb, "Whatever you've done, it's alright now, Homura-chan."

"No, Madoka, it's not—" Homura finally looked to her side, letting her eyes meet with Madoka's—the _Madoka _she knew's—gaze after so long. And she had her sentence cut near the end because of the stern yet caring expression she caught in her vision the moment she found Madoka's golden lenses warmly looking at her, "—alright…"

Madoka chuckled softly at Homura's baffled look. Unbeknownst to the demon, she had been longing to snuggle with her like this—to talk about various things… and said demon's reaction was the exact same as the one she had imagined. She just found it adorable; not that Homura hadn't been like that in her eyes the entire time.

Without any hesitation, Madoka brought her face closer to Homura, who showed no resistance towards her action. She could now clearly see the trail of tears on those pale cheeks—perhaps some of them accidentally slipped out when they were talking.

Their lips met, and the red tint on Homura's cheeks became even more visible as she felt Madoka boldly brushing her soft lips against her own. It was a bit sloppy, considering that this might have been the first kiss for the two of them, but neither seemed to mind. Madoka freed Homura's palm and rested the now unoccupied hand on the girl's porcelain cheek, caressing it every now and then.

"Mmn…" the noise escaped Homura's lips, a plea to end the heavenly feeling for the sake of taking in some oxygen. Madoka pulled back, giving a peck to the raven-head's lips before making some room for her to breathe. Homura's gaze fell somewhere else, yet her attention stayed still on Madoka as she placed a hand on her chest to check the beating of her heart; it was so fast she was sure it skipped a few. Her mind had been unable to process anything for her to say until a momentary silence filled the whole room once again.

"See?" A smile appeared again on Madoka's face as she patted Homura's head, "It's really alright."

"A-ah," Homura stuttered, finally managing to blurt something out, "But I still… don't think I deserve this."

Madoka shook her head in disapproval, her mouth curving into a pout, "You deserve so many things, Homura-chan. You've been working so hard, after all," she pulled Homura into a hug again, pressing her front onto Homura's back a bit harder this time, "I want to return the favor. Please… let me do so."

"You're too… kind," Homura murmured under her sigh, leaning backwards as she nuzzled Madoka's head with hers to match what the pinkette had done earlier, "Don't you want to be free?"

"Of course I do," Madoka's grip tightened on Homura's revealing black dress, "But it'll be different if you wouldn't be there."

"I'm a demon, Madoka. I did a terrible thing, and it wouldn't be wise of you to let me be after all I've done," Homura explained, planting a kiss on the side of Madoka's head, "I've betrayed you."

"Stop." Madoka said in a flat tone, almost icy. The grip went tighter and tighter to the point Homura winced a little, though the pain wasn't anywhere more than a half-hearted pinch, "Stop saying those things."

"Wha—ah!"

Homura's vision faded into a blur as she felt her back hitting the bed instead of the fabric of Madoka's dress. Once she could properly look at her surroundings again, the first thing she saw was a pouting Madoka who was now on top of her, pinning her to the bed. She was in no position to move; Madoka had one of her legs between hers and it would definitely be too risky to slide downward. Heat began rising up to her cheeks and ears that beads of sweat started to run down her face. Long hair splayed haphazardly behind her as if forming a pair of wings and she couldn't have a good look of anything else around her because Madoka's even longer locks were practically acting as a curtain. They were insanely long and thick, yet beautiful—and to her, tantalizing. Though she was surprised at first, she had to admit that the sight really took her breath away to the point she found it next to impossible to free herself from Madoka's intense gaze.

"It upsets me, you know," Madoka said, eyebrows furrowing, "I can't stand looking at you blaming yourself for everything."

"What I did is unforgivable, Madoka," Homura frowned.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?" Madoka inched closer and closer until their noses touched, her expression turned serene, "I told you to stop…"

"Madoka…" the name slipped out from her lips for the umpteenth time—she had lost count a long time ago. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, nearly choking herself in the process, "It's… it's really okay?"

"Yes," Madoka placed a chaste kiss as a form of reassurance, "It's okay. Ah, I want to tell you about the other things too! I almost forgot."

Uncertainty was still tugging at her heart, begging for more attention, but Homura let the slight relief fill up her thoughts as a small smile formed on her lips, "Tell me, then."

"Sure," Madoka muttered as she tucked several strands of hair behind her ear, placing quick kisses all over the exposed parts of Homura's neck while slowly tugging on the black choker decorating it, "I'll tell you."

"Hey, I thought it'll be a… talk…?" Homura questioned.

"Mm… _talk_," Madoka displayed a teasing smile while looking up to the blushing ravenette, "No?"

It was always a mystery why Madoka liked to ask questions when the answers were supposedly obvious to her. Or perhaps she was just using them as a confirmation to ease whatever doubt she had in her heart. Yet again, Homura looked away from the girl in white, although for an entirely different reason this time, "… I can't really say no, you see…"

As if on cue, Madoka brushed her tongue up Homura's jawline before she moved back down to nip on the warm skin beneath the choker. It took her some time to take it off, but her struggle was worth it because apparently, Homura's quiet whimpers were so _good_ to hear. They turned from playful nips to small bites that left red marks which were easy to spot on the supple skin of Homura's collarbone.

"I know all the pain you've been through," Madoka said in a low whisper as she moved herself up to look right at Homura's cloudy eyes. She was tempted when she saw Homura's lips slightly opened in desperate need of air. She took off one of her gloves and pressed two fingers onto Homura's lower lip. Much to her surprise, Homura grabbed her wrist and sucked eagerly on the digits, letting out small hums of pleasure. Madoka smiled at the sight as she gently kissed Homura's forehead, "That's why… I want to give you as much affection as I can—I want to show you how I feel… and treat you properly… okay?"

The other girl nodded, almost whining as Madoka pulled her fingers away; there were still so many tasks to do, anyway. And in the fleeting moment when Madoka took a glimpse of her half-lidded eyes, Homura could see that the intentions behind Madoka's ethereal eyes were sincere and she understood that she could leave matters into the pink-haired—_her_ pink-haired goddess' hands. After all, she might not even have any chance to protest from the very beginning, added by the fact that she had also secretly desired for this.

Her breaths came out hitched as Madoka sucked on the spots where she had left small marks earlier, making them even more noticeable with every effort. With a light push from the white-gloved thumb, Homura lifted her chin up to expose the untouched soft skin of her upper neck. Seeing such a pure sight, Madoka quickly dug her teeth into it, leaving the biggest mark there so that Homura wouldn't have to deal with covering it too much sometime later.

"T-take it easy…" Homura groaned, her head sinking deeper into the sheets, "… please."

"I will," Madoka said as she grinned proudly at the results of her work, "You must've been lonely, Homura-chan."

Her tongue moved down Homura's neck hastily, giving a huge amount of attention to the spots she had abandoned earlier. No, she wasn't impatient—she was rather eager to tell Homura everything; to make her feel everything. She was willing to take things slowly, for the sake of Homura's comfort and she found no reason to give the girl a rough treatment. Maybe Sayaka had told her sometime ago, before she decided to come here by herself, that she should add at least a small punishment for what the demon had done to her.

But hey.

Madoka knew Homura better—she had the best idea when it comes down to what would make even someone like _Homura_ melt.

"Ha—aahh…" Homura moaned out as Madoka gently bit on the lower part of her chest, which was an easy target thanks to the dress that barely covered her front. Down from the pale skin where it was resting before, Madoka's hand danced its way to Homura's shoulder blades. It stopped for a fleeting moment, slightly massaging the tense muscles before continuing to slide underneath the black fabric covering Homura's left breast. Madoka smirked when she heard Homura's reaction at the contact; a soft gasp full of plea ended with her name. As a way of showing her appreciation, she nibbled on the skin pinched between her teeth while proceeding to slide the piece of clothing off the other girl's breast.

"… It's been so long since the last time we snuggled, hasn't it?" Madoka's breaths were humid against the now-red skin, "You and this kind of me… the actual me."

Shivers were running down Homura's spine wildly, following the movements of Madoka's slender fingertips. They slithered up and down her back, sometimes straying off to places that could possibly drive the ravenette insane—more than she already was. Any exposed parts of her body were far too sensitive at the moment that even the slightest of physical contacts would elicit a moan. And it made her feel so weak; so powerless under the goddess' touch. This might be a hidden side of hers that she herself never had the chance to venture.

Feeling Madoka's tongue come in contact with her bare breast and small, moist lips close around her hard nipple, Homura swiftly brought the back of her hand up to her mouth to muffle the surprisingly loud groan. She bit hard into the black cloth of her glove for the sake of suppressing as many noises as she could while her other hand took a fistful of pink hair, bringing Madoka closer—and for a brief second, she could hear a long, yet light moan coming from her partner. Madoka was simply suckling on it, but she was doing it in a way that made Homura felt like she was put under a charm. Her motions were so placid, unhurried and at the same time, so alluring that she was involuntarily making Homura fall harder and harder for her.

Madoka paused and peered up for a moment, seeking for Homura's hazy eyes. She smiled at the sight she thought she'd never have a single opportunity of seeing—not that she had ever imagined herself and Homura in this situation, but she just never thought she would be able to look at Homura this way. She even doubted that this would work the first time she came up with it, before Sayaka encouraged her in her usual energetic manner. It was unbelievable how Sayaka ended up caring for Homura's well-being too, despite her constantly calling Homura a demon and the fact that they probably never came across as friendly around each other.

"… You know…" Madoka started. The hand she had on Homura's back slid up to the nape of her neck, caressing it ever so lightly, "… I don't like seeing you all alone. Everything just seemed so cold and at one point, I even saw you shiver… and it broke my heart."

Homura took the pause as a chance to calm herself down; to steady her erratic breaths. She said nothing as she opened her eyes to look straight into the exotic lenses that are Madoka's eyes. Traces of longing were visible, more than the lust that should have filled up those golden irises since several minutes ago. Yet she felt no disappointment at the revelation; in fact, she could feel warm tears welling up behind her eyes—she wanted to hold Madoka so much… she wanted to know that this wasn't a dream nor an illusion created by her own barrier to wash away her loneliness.

"I've always seen you struggle just to stand up on your own… and every time I tried to reach out to you…" Madoka swallowed, "… my hand would just pass through yours. I kept forgetting that I never existed in my own universe, let alone owning a physical body and when I was reminded of it—though I knew I wasn't supposed to—I felt so helpless. But then you would smile and look up to the sky, saying that you knew I'd always be with you—that you'd never give up because you knew I was also doing my best…"

"Madoka…" Homura's voice was sweet and comforting; unlike the one she had been using all this time. Yes, she had somehow forgotten that she used to be the only one that remembered Madoka—the only one that would mutter the name in full knowledge of who it was… and also the only one that could truly keep Madoka company, even though she would end up talking to herself in her own point of view. She couldn't believe she let it slip away from her memories—she had busied herself thinking of ways that could keep Madoka happy.

"… Things may have changed overtime, but…" Madoka blinked away her tears, showing the smile Homura loved most, "… I know you're still _my_ Homura-chan."

"I'm sorry…" Homura muttered, the corners of her eyes were brimming with tears, "I'm so sorry."

Madoka pulled herself up, taking the other glove off with the help of her teeth. She moved Homura's hand out of the way, all the while lowering her body to meet Homura's until their body heat seeped into each other's skin. Madoka flicked her tongue across Homura's lips playfully, getting the girl to open them in response. Taking it as a green light, she let her curiosity take the best of her as she slid her tongue inside. The feeling wasn't anywhere near the one she felt earlier—their first kiss, it was nothing like this. This was far more passionate, deeper than she had thought it would be. She curled her fingers into ebony tresses as her free hand found its way to Homura's other breast, fondling it through the pitch black material concealing it. The way Homura moaned into her mouth, loud enough to vibrate in her throat was truly distracting—she was getting a bit too excited about this.

"… Nngh…" was all Homura could manage, feeling that her tongue had lost the fight over dominance—her entire being had lost from the start, anyway. She gained up enough courage, moving her leg up to the damp spot between Madoka's inner thighs. It would seem that Madoka stayed true to her words; that she wanted to be the one to show Homura everything, judging from her lack of reaction. Though the wetness she had felt just now couldn't possibly fool her. And she regretted it soon after, as Madoka shoved her tongue deeper into her mouth and she was suddenly aware that the deity also had removed the clothing that was on her chest a few seconds ago.

'_Crap.'_

It was clear that Madoka was teasing her when the former giggled into her mouth, giving a slow but hard lick from beneath her tongue before they parted to leave a trail of saliva between them. She didn't dare to open her eyes, as she would be far too easy to read for the time being—especially with her desperately catching for breath. Perhaps it was the only time she ever felt so helpless, writhing underneath someone else that she had always thought she was holding captive. She never had imagined it would actually be the other way around. Her struggles were half-hearted, as if she wanted this to begin with; she wanted this kind of _warmth_.

"In case you haven't known, Homura-chan… I'm a very patient person, ehehe," Madoka murmured, almost sounding like she was also trying to take in some air, "So… you… believe me when I said it's alright, yeah? When I said that everyone makes mistakes… I know that you think you made a big one, but I'll tell you something. Mama told me once—"

"—You're… going at it again…" Homura muttered, her eyelids opening a bit, "… about your Mama, I mean."

"—Oh, hush," Madoka tapped her index finger on Homura's nose in fake annoyance for getting her words cut off, "Well, she told me once that… I've grown up to be a very good girl. That I've always been trying to do the right thing… and then she said that I should learn how to mess up. Honestly, I didn't know how to so… so I remembered what she had said before. Someone could just make a mistake for me, even though it wouldn't have a pretty result… even though I knew that it would be painful for that person."

Homura listened intently, closing her eyes as her chest heaved up and down to breathe in more of the air she needed. She felt Madoka's hand brush her bangs to the side, wiping the sweat off her forehead as she did so. Even if the tension calmed down for a little while, Homura still couldn't let her guard down, especially when the heat was continuously rising within every part of her body.

"I thought it must be you. It must be you that made a mistake for me. And I'm sure I was right," Madoka said, stroking Homura's flushed cheek with the back of her hand, "It really was a happy ending… for me, for the others too… and I felt the kind of joy that I've missed this whole time. You gave me everything that I could ever have—you showed me everything."

_'I couldn't be that good… you're just trying to cheer me up, aren't you?'_

"Thank you very much, Homura-chan. You were willing to take a third option… to be burdened by the remorse in your heart so that I could feel genuinely happy. It was painful, right? From now on, you'll be safe. You'll be okay… and let me give you _your_ happy ending," Madoka leaned down to peck Homura's lips, "… That should be all. Then, shall we?"

"… I suppose…" Homura muttered, finally allowing Madoka to lock their gaze one more time. The sweet words had completely weakened her, making her drop her mask to the point that she would no longer resist the temptation to let Madoka finish what she had started. She snaked her hands down Madoka's back, curling her fingers into the spotless white dress. Her teeth clenched as a stifled groan made its way through her lips, quite feeling it when Madoka squeezed her breast; she was absolutely unprepared for it.

Madoka licked her lips rather sensually as she slid back down to finish the last few tasks she had left, leaving several kisses down to Homura's bare chest. At first, she actually had no intention of touching the taller girl this far and she meant to end things as fast as she could so that she could get her point straight to Homura.

But the girl's various responses to her kisses, strokes, and even her embrace earlier were _interesting_. So interesting that she was craving for more—that she was dying to see just how much she could unravel this uncommon side of Homura.

Grazing her teeth on the pebble-like nipple, Madoka brought her hand down to Homura's stomach in order to slide off parts of the black dress that were still in her way. Surely she would have to talk about her minor dislike towards the daring attire—not that she minded it when Homura was around her, but it could be very bewildering for other people. She wouldn't like having them look at Homura's skin too much. For now, though, she should focus on pleasing the demon. Well, _her_ demon, maybe.

"Mmh… Madoka—" Homura exhaled, arching her back to meet more of Madoka's touch as her hands moved up and gripped tightly on the pinkette's small yet firm shoulder blades. She held back the urge to push Madoka lower and lower, letting said girl to handle things in her own way. Another breathy moan escaped her lips as Madoka slithered her hands down her sweaty back, clawing tenderly on it every once in a while. From how it looked, Madoka was discovering every bit that she never thought would get so much out of her. And it had definitely pushed her off the edge.

Rolling her tongue around the hard bud as a last teasing motion, Madoka continued her way down as she rubbed Homura's sides, causing the girl to whimper at the sensation. Strange how she could feel Homura's ribcages, though she was aware of Homura being skinny enough to begin with. She took the opportunity to make a conversation out of it, "Have you really only been eating tomatoes…?"

"Oh my God, Madoka please don't—!" Homura squeezed her eyes shut; her pent-up frustration at the way Madoka was so skilled at leaving her hanging finally surfaced.

"Ah, r-right! Sorry!" well, it failed miserably. At least she knew that she should start cooking healthy foods for the usually-composed girl from today onwards.

Madoka inhaled deeply as she proceeded to rub Homura's inner thigh, going up and down in a steady pace. A smile manifested itself on her lips as she saw Homura spreading her legs a little wider. However, realization struck her as she halted her hand from moving any further, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Homura questioningly. She fiddled with the tattered edges of the skirt instead as she asked, "Mmm, you're… sure about this, right?"

"… What part of me… is still unconvincing for you?" Homura's eyebrows were curving upwards, her blush intensifying. Biting her lips as she looked right back at the pink-headed teen, she groaned out, "… I'm yours."

Maybe it was Homura's voice, maybe it was just the way Homura worded it, or maybe it was simply because _Homura said it_. Madoka's blush was getting a bit uncontrollable—her cheeks were horribly warm and truthfully, she wasn't this embarrassed earlier. She could have just shrugged it off, to be very honest, but there was just **something **unexplainable about it—something she couldn't handle so casually.

After casting her doubts away, Madoka ceased from twirling the skirt between her fingers, letting them wander underneath. She could feel Homura shiver almost immediately after she hovered her digits barely a centimeter away from the moist area. As nervous as she was, Madoka took another deep breath and pressed her thumb against Homura's clit, earning a shocked gasp from the girl—she was wriggling, jerking her hips upward at the sudden act. Madoka blinked in confusion, though blood was rushing even faster to her cheeks, "… No?"

"I-it's fine… I-I wasn't really… anticipating it," Homura struggled to find the right words; her mind was going completely blank, "Go on, please…"

Sighing in relief, Madoka brought her free hand up to her forehead to brush lots of pink locks aside—they were drenched with sweat, and it bothered her quite a bit. The hand continued to saunter down Homura's long, slim leg as the other one stayed still between Homura's inner thighs, though the curious fingers were aimlessly stroking on the wet spot. Hearing the voices she didn't expect Homura to ever let out like this was so new to her—and she wanted to hear more.

She guessed that she had contemplated it long enough and so she began by putting a finger in, rather surprised at the soaked state of Homura's insides. Homura slammed her fist into the sheets, trying to keep her mind in place as her free hand covered her mouth… which was starting to make embarrassing sounds—even her breaths would be accompanied by loud noises from the back of her throat. The heat was too unbearable already, but she knew this wouldn't be over so soon. She tried her best to reduce it into a growl as Madoka put a second finger in, sounding even needier with each effort. It didn't help that Madoka still had a hand running freely up and down her legs, making them so stiff she could barely move.

Madoka pressed on, dipping her fingers further inside carefully. It was slow at first, and as she built up her pace, she could feel Homura's walls tightening around her fingers and the girl's moans had begun vibrating through her entire being. With every thrust, she could sense that Homura was slowly losing her mind—the sounds from her gaping mouth were echoing throughout the room. She had thought to end it right there, but it would be… a waste, wouldn't it? So she pulled away, taking her fingers out and watched in amazement as juices drip down from the slender digits to the sheets. Following the instincts forming in the back of her mind, she licked them clean, somehow also sucking them in the process to make sure she didn't miss any—the taste was unusual on her tongue, but addicting at the same time. She smirked, expecting Homura to look down at her with a puzzled expression.

And Homura actually did it. Puzzled, but her eyes swiftly widened in realization as Madoka licked her lips the exact same way she had before—but much, much slower this time around, "H-hold on, you can't be—Aahh!" Homura yelped as the flat of Madoka's tongue pressed itself onto her clit, circling around the small mound of flesh as warm fluid leaked out to cause quite a mess on the pink-haired girl's chin. She reached over to grab pink tresses in her hand, pulling Madoka as close as possible.

Homura was growing impatient, it would seem. Though Madoka couldn't blame her, since she knew that she had left her hanging several times before. Rather, she found it cute how Homura was a bit reluctant to accept her approaches at the very beginning—and now the same girl became the one demanding her to get this done with.

Time to stop playing around, she thought. Letting go of the swollen bud, Madoka plunged her tongue into Homura's opening; she nearly flinched at the hotness. She couldn't be sure with her fingers, but now that she had confirmed the swirling heat, she let her desire take control of her actions. Her hands gripped on Homura's hips, holding the ravenette in place as she delved in deeper to reach as far as she could. Homura's yells were filling up her hearing senses, overlapping the abrupt rustling of the bedsheets.

The room was set to a temperature where it was neither too hot nor too cold, yet it was as if their surroundings were set on fire—sweat trickling down their glistening bodies. Their visions were starting to blur, both due to the heat and arousal. Homura had opted to cover her eyes instead, not wanting to become dizzier by letting her suppressed voice free. Madoka's blush reached up to her ears as Homura called out to her name with a shaky moan—she felt like ending it soon, unable to hold on much longer.

"… N-no… Madoka, I—!" Homura choked out. That did it for Madoka. She quickly placed her thumb and index finger around Homura's clit and gave it a pinch, pressing her tongue against the inner walls as they tighten around her. She let Homura relax before pulling back, lapping up the mess she had caused—_both_ of them had caused, perhaps.

Madoka lazily crawled back up to peck on the taller girl's lips as a form of reassurance that it was over, wiping the drool that came out from the side of those sickly pale lips with the back of her hand. All she wanted to do next was look at the violet eyes she had been seeking for… and when she tugged the hand out of the way, the view was _precious_.

Homura's pupils were dilated, no longer clouded with lust and they were glimmering with tears—childlike, if she could say. Her heart dropped at the sight and whatever she was about to say suddenly vanished from the tip of her tongue in a few seconds. She completely lost it when Homura sniffed. She threw her arms around the girl's neck, embracing her as she ran her fingers down the ebony locks in a soothing motion, "Aww, here, here. Don't cry."

"Madoka," Homura mumbled, wondering if Madoka actually knew that her tears were that of joy as she returned the hug and buried her face into the other girl's shoulder in search of comfort, "Madoka… Madoka… I… I missed you…"

"I know… I missed you too. It's all over now. You don't have to suffer anymore," Madoka whispered to Homura, playing with a strand of raven hair as a smile grew bigger on her lips, "… I love you, Homura-chan."

Homura had never felt so _accepted_ in her life—especially considering what she had done so far. She only thought about saving Madoka, making her happy, or at least stay by her side as long as possible. Having Madoka in her arms right now was akin to a dream… a dream she would rather never wake up from—and she was beyond happy that she wouldn't have to wake up; it wasn't a dream. Lovingly snuggling her head against Madoka's shoulder blade, Homura responded with the words she had wanted Madoka to hear from her directly:

"I love you too, Madoka."

* * *

><p>Humming a lullaby was always her favorite thing, even though she was mindful that the girl by her side had already fallen asleep. Madoka was propping herself up with her elbow, constantly having fun with Homura's hair; she even made several tiny braids. Maybe people would find it weird that she loved to mess around with the shiny ebony tresses, but Homura never minded—she had told the girl in one timeline that she would love to take care of the long hair everyday.<p>

Not only because they were beautiful, but they framed Homura's face so perfectly—specifically, her sleeping face. Madoka couldn't get a good look, but a glimpse was satisfying enough for her to stare at the taller female's face without averting her eyes even for a second.

Then the door slammed open.

Luckily enough, it wasn't hard enough to wake Homura up, but Madoka was so astonished she had to pull up the blanket to cover her chest. She felt like an idiot after realizing that she was fully clothed despite the wrinkles here and there thanks to Homura's wandering hands earlier. She sighed and loosened her death grip on the poor blanket as she awkwardly smiled at the dolls standing in the doorway—Reiketsu and little Wagamama was tagging along with her; both of them were carrying a loaded plastic bag. Madoka tilted her head to the side, scratching her cheek, "Umm… I thought I locked the door…?"

The tall doll showed her a spare key; in case of emergency, she guessed. Wagamama was busy rummaging through the plastic bag, flashing the dolls' usual toothy grin when they thought of mischief. She pulled out a tomato, ready to throw it right at Homura—but Reiketsu snatched the fruit off her hand, flicking the smaller doll's forehead as she looked at the other in confusion.

Madoka really felt like she was watching a silent film because in this barrier, only Homura could hear whatever the children were saying regardless of her own divine powers.

Reiketsu looked back at Madoka, stretching out her hand to offer the tomato to the goddess. Madoka refused it politely, "Haha, thank you… but I don't think I'll need it for the time being. Now, your mistress is sleeping, so would you please leave us alone? She'll be upset if we were to wake her up."

The dolls blinked, looking back and forth between said mistress and Madoka. They had never seen Homura displaying such a tranquil look—at least not when she was around them. Nodding in unison, Wagamama—who had ceased her menacing expression—waved at Madoka as Reiketsu slowly closed the door, locking it again.

Must have been some work Homura had when she took care of children like them all by herself. No wonder she would look either tired or intimidating at school. Maybe the two of them could play with those dolls sometime later—a good idea to relieve most of her stress.

She watched as her partner rolled over, giggling when Homura's hair nearly covered the entirety of her own face. She had to help her by tucking several strands behind the other's ear and sweeping the rest out of the way lightly in order not to wake her up. Then again, she shouldn't even worry so much—Homura wasn't a light sleeper when she was tired.

"Madoka…" Homura mumbled with a tiny smile on her lips as she let out a slow chuckle.

Madoka was perplexed, cheeks turning red again despite only hearing a mention of her name. She pouted a little—how dare Homura made her fluster this far. Being the kind-hearted person she was, though, the pout quickly became an understanding smile as she rested her head on the pillow beside Homura, nuzzling their foreheads together, "You clingy baby."

* * *

><p><em>"From now on, we'll always be together."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **And Homura's forever a nerd. I like the Clara Dolls btw, they're cool.

Congratulations on getting this far, guys. And I hope you like this, senpai. orz Sorry it took so long… It was cheesy, right? RIGHT? Some of you probably cringed midway through. Yee but thanks for taking your time to read this. :'D See you guys later~


End file.
